Bullseye
: "Killing's an art. And that makes me '''Picasso'."'' : ―Bullseye Benjamin Poindexter or Lester, is a world class mercenary known for his superhuman aim. He is also known for his nickname (Bullseye) and his classic logo he leaves on his crimescenes Biography Early Life Bullseye was born in Portsmouth, New Hampshire. At an early age, he lost his parents under unknown circumstances he has yet to reveal to anyone. However, while in a U.S Prison he revealed small details of his origin, his brother set fire to his childhood home killing both his mother and father, this triggered Poindexter and led him to kill his brother using a baseball his father gave him. Baseball Career After he killed his brother it was documented that he ran away moving to a different town where he tried for a new life. During that time he became a pitcher, using his talents for something that wasn't harmful. During his Career, his Coach frequently called him "Pointdexter" for his great aim, this led him to take up the aliasindexter. After a while his Coach began to not let him play due to his talent, and in a fit of rage when the Coach kicked him off the team, Lester killed the coach with one fatal shot. Northstar After the incident, Benjamin was picked up by Child Services and sent to the Lyndhurst Orphanage where he also recieved treatment from a psychiatrist named Eileen Mercer. Elleen made him feel safe and helped him fix his life, but when she grew ill of cancer he repeated what his brother did and set fire to the orphanage killing everyone inside. He ditched his alias of Benjamin Poindexter and pursued a slightly healthier career A Straight Path : "Coach Bradly, the Armed Forces, they helped keep me on the straight and narrow path. But now... without that it's all... I'm drowning in deep water and I don't know whether I'm swimming through the surface or the bottom." : ―Leonard McClain After ditching his alias as Poindexter, he joined the military as Leonard McClain. However he was kicked out for his creepy and sadistic ways which involved killing small rodents and animals while on patrol Freelancer After abandoning his life as Leonard McClain, he finally found the career he believed to be the 'Northstar' in his life, a freelance assassin. He ran with / for the Dogs of Hell and the Enforcers briefly which gave him the money to design his own Armour. Defeating the Devil : "Wanna know how I got to the top 'huh Lester? Head first.." : ―Hammerhead After Daredevil (Matt Murdock) destroyed a series of crimelord Hammerhead's warehouses / business's, Lester was hired to kill both Murdock and the Chaste who he began running with at the time. Self-advertising During his run as Hammerhead's personal assassin, Hammerhead suggested he get a calling card or a logo. This led him to make the Bullseye logo and start going by the name Bullseye more as people suggested, after some time he began advertising himself more, he showed his abilities off in more creative ways like using bobby pins and such. Killing Elektra After finding out Daredevil left Hammerhead to run with the Chaste, he was furious and ordered Lester to further his work and kill both Daredevil and his group. And so he did, he killed a majority of the members including the love of his life Elektra and his mentor Stick. The Fatal Pitch After killing two important people in Daredevil's life, he returned the favor by killing him in a gruesome battle to the death in Hell's Kitchen where Matt left him to bleed out. Revival During Infinity War, Adam Warlock gained access to the Infinity Gauntlet and revived everyone who had died or been erased but also brought back several heroes and foes who had died previously in the timeline, this included Lester. A Debt After he was revived, his spine was completely broken so him escaping his tomb was a challenge but completed. He was picked up by Norman Osborn who repaired his spine lacing his skeleton with Adamantium in exchange for a favor he has yet to claim. Masters of Evil After regaining the able to walk, he became a freelance assassin once more. During that time he was briefly hired to work for the Masters of Evil and pose as Hawkeye to ruin his reputation and hopefully spot on the Avengers ensemble. Hidden Empire He was however exposed for doing this and sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D Prison only to escape later during Hidden Empire. Present Day Lester continues to work as a freelance assassin but is currently under the employment of Wilson Fisk, his main purpose is to distract Daredevil and his quest to defeat Fisk and his criminal empire. During this time he attacked Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and Colleen Wing with his own disposable group of mercs picked by Fisk himself to work under the supervision of Lester. Powers and Abilities : "I've never seen a talent like yours." : ―Kingpin Master Marksman: Lester has extraordinary talent involving his aim, he can use basically any firearm to even a standard household tool Master Combatant: Lester's Military Training grants him incredible fighting skills that has helped him taken down Avengers and the Chaste Equipment Equipment Bullseye Armour: Former Equipment Military Uniform: He was granted a Standard Military Uniform and Equipment while in the United States Armed Forces Billy Club: Lester briefly stole Daredevil's set of Billy Clubs during a fight with him and the Chaste Transportation N/A Weapons Calling Card: Lester / Bullseye can use basically any firearm, but his favorite weapon is an extremely thin card. He uses it for most missions to make fools out of his opponents Relationships Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Bodyguards Category:Criminals Category:Resurrected Category:Kingpin's Empire Category:Hammerhead's Organisation Category:Villains Category:Characters